<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me asusta estar en esta casa sola by Levia VI (LeviaLuna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615983">Me asusta estar en esta casa sola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20VI'>Levia VI (LeviaLuna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Witchcraft, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20VI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Tengo un fiel perro guardián. Tengo armas blancas y de fuego. Un libro de hechizos luciferinos. Fantasmas y demonios cuidan mi puerta..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me asusta estar en esta casa sola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="post-title entry-title">Me asusta estar en esta casa sola.</h3><hr/><p>Tengo un fiel perro guardián. Tengo armas blancas y de fuego. Un libro de hechizos luciferinos. Fantasmas y demonios cuidan mi puerta.</p><p></p><div class="post-body entry-content">
  <p>Pero igual me asusta esta casa.</p>
  <p>Es la casa donde me violaban cuando aún era una niña.</p>
  <p>Es la casa donde grité, sangré, crecí, fui esto que ahora escribe y no sabe bien qué es.</p>
  <p>Me dijeron que era mujer por mi sufrimiento.</p>
  <p>Me dijeron que no lo era por mi impureza.</p>
  <p>Me dijeron que era hombre por mi fortaleza.</p>
  <p>Me dijeron que no lo era porque mi cuerpo estaba hecho para gozar en el sufrimiento.</p>
  <p>Me acepto en la confusión.</p>
  <p>Bebo té, café, vodka.</p>
  <p>Alimento con carne fresca al perro, el gato caza ratas y con el contenido de mis venas, escribo desde cartas románticas hasta protestas políticas.</p>
  <p>También poesía.</p>
  <p>Eso aplaca el miedo.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>